Escape (Thomas and Friends episode)
'''Escape, '''also known as Escape!, is the twenty-first episode of the third season and the seventy-third episode of the series. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July. In this episode, Douglas rescues a Great Western engine named Oliver and a brakevan named Toad from scrap. Plot One day, Edward was talking to Trevor, when Douglas steams past and scolds Edward for talking instead of working. Later, Edward meets Douglas again and reminds him that Douglas and Trevor have a lot in common, such as nearly being scrapped; Douglas was shocked. Edward continues, explaining how Trevor was now really useful, but thinks that the railway could use another steam engine. Douglas agrees. Later that night, Douglas had taken a goods train to a faraway part of the island where only diesels work. He was shunting for his return journey when he hears a hiss of steam. He pauses, and hears the hiss again. A voice comes from nearby, asking if he belongs to the Fat Controller. The engine reveals himself as Oliver, who has ran away from being scrapped with his brake van Toad, but he ran out of coal. Douglas was nervous, but then remembers Edward's story about Trevor. Douglas' crew work hard to make Oliver look as if Douglas was taking Oliver and Toad away. But just before they clear the station, a foreman stops them. Douglas' driver explains that Oliver and Toad belong to them, and although wary at first, the foreman lets them continue. It was daylight when they finally arrive. Douglas' driver finds a place at the works for Oliver, who thanks them all. The next day, Douglas tells the engines all about Oliver, who think Douglas should tell the Fat Controller at once, just as he arrives. He explains that unless a steam engine is saved from scrap, there was little hope to find one. But luckily, he already knows about Oliver, and decides that he will work on Duck's branch line. Now Oliver and Toad are mended, and painted in Great Western colours. The other engines laughed and called the branch line "The Little Western", which delights Duck and Oliver. Characters *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Duck (Voiced By Ed Wynn) *Douglas (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Bob Saker as Oliver (debut) *Toad (debut, does not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Barrow-in-Furness *The Works *The Coaling Plant *Shunting Yards *The Other Railway *Vicarstown Goods Depot Notes *This episode is based on the stories Escape and Little Western from The Railway Series book, Enterprising Engines. *In the original version, an extended scene of Duck passing Oliver and Toad while pulling his coaches was shown. *The works set is really the Ffarquhar Sheds set redressed. *The line "Thank goodness!" is Heard In Bob Saker version. *In Lewis McCleod Version, Douglas says "We do?". *The station at the Other Railway is Tidmouth station with the roof removed. *In Norway this episode's name is "The Big Escape". The Italian title is "Oliver". In Japan this episode is called "Oliver's Escape". It was called "The Escape" in German and Spanish. In Danish the episode was called "The Great Escape". *The second season episode, Saved from Scrap is referenced. Errors *In the first close-up of Edward, his whistle is severely damaged. *When Edward confronts Douglas, a small hair can be seen above Edward's left eye (viewer perspective). *Oliver says that he and Toad have run out of coal and have no more steam, but Toad is a brakevan. *When Oliver and Toad escape, a tiny bit of the rail was tilted. *In the US version, the term "guard" is accidentally used when the foremen dismisses Douglas after believing that they are taking Oliver away. *Thomas and Edward have the same whistle sound. *When Douglas returns to Tidmouth Sheds, he should've been sleepy after being up all night. *When Douglas reverses into the sheds at the end, Henry's eyes are wonky. *Brakevans should've been added to Edward and Percy's trains. *When Douglas arrives on the Other Railway, Mavis was derailed. *On the Other Railway, the Diesels keep changing place. *When Sir Topham Hatt arrives, two thin wires can be seen behind the sheds. *In the shot of Toad near the end, he appears to have a slight bump at the back of his roof. This however, doesn't appear in the restored version. *When Edward confronts Douglas about Trevor, Douglas's name plate appears to be loose. *When Oliver introduces himself, you can see clearly that the word "SCRAP" is already painted on the side of his water tanks, even before Douglas tells the drivers and firemen to do so. *When Douglas is on the other railway, Oliver hisses steam, but he then says that he has no steam. *When Douglas' point-of-view is shown of him backing away from his trucks before he finds Oliver, the track in front of him is crooked. *For most of the episode, Douglas' nameplates are loose. US Home Video Releases *Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories Gallery Escaperestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card EscapeUStitlecard.png|US title card EscapeSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card EscapeSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card EscapeFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card Escape(TAFepisode).png Escape(TAFepisode)1.jpg Escape(TAFepisode)2.png Escape(TAFepisode)3.jpg Escape(TAFepisode)4.png Escape(TAFepisode)5.png Escape(TAFepisode)6.png Escape(TAFepisode)7.png Escape(TAFepisode)8.png Escape(TAFepisode)10.png Escape(TAFepisode)11.png Escape(TAFepisode)12.png Escape(TAFepisode)13.png Escape(TAFepisode)14.png Escape(TAFepisode)15.png Escape(TAFepisode)16.png Escape(TAFepisode)17.png Escape(TAFepisode)18.png Escape(TAFepisode)19.png Escape(TAFepisode)20.png Escape(TAFepisode)21.png Escape(TAFepisode)22.png Escape(TAFepisode)23.png Escape(TAFepisode)24.png Escape(TAFepisode)25.png Escape(TAFepisode)26.png Escape(TAFepisode)27.png Escape(TAFepisode)28.png Escape(TAFepisode)29.png Escape(TAFepisode)30.png Escape(TAFepisode)31.png Escape(TAFepisode)32.png Escape(TAFepisode)33.png Escape(TAFepisode)34.png Escape(TAFepisode)35.png Escape(TAFepisode)36.png Escape(TAFepisode)37.png Escape(TAFepisode)38.png Escape(TAFepisode)39.png Escape(TAFepisode)40.png Escape(TAFepisode)41.png Escape(TAFepisode)42.png Escape(TAFepisode)43.png Escape(TAFepisode)44.png Escape(TAFepisode)45.png Escape(TAFepisode)46.png Escape(TAFepisode)47.png Escape(TAFepisode)48.png Escape(TAFepisode)49.png Escape(TAFepisode)50.png Escape(TAFepisode)51.png Escape(TAFepisode)52.png Escape(TAFepisode)53.png Escape(TAFepisode)54.png Escape(TAFepisode)55.png Escape(TAFepisode)56.png Escape(TAFepisode)57.png Escape(TAFepisode)58.png Escape(TAFepisode)59.png Escape(TAFepisode)60.png Escape(TAFepisode)61.png Escape(TAFepisode)62.jpg Escape(TAFepisode)63.jpg Escape(TAFepisode)64.jpg Escape(TAFepisode)65.jpg Escape(TAFepisode)66.png Escape(TAFepisode)67.png Escape(TAFepisode)68.png Escape(TAFepisode)69.png Escape(TAFepisode)70.png Escape(TAFepisode)71.png Escape(TAFepisode)72.png Escape(TAFepisode)73.png Escape(TAFepisode)74.png Escape(TAFepisode)75.png Escape(TAFepisode)76.png Escape(TAFepisode)77.png Escape(TAFepisode)78.png Escape(TAFepisode)79.png Escape(TAFepisode)80.png Escape(TAFepisode)81.png Escape(TAFepisode)82.png Escape(TAFepisode)83.png Escape(TAFepisode)84.png Escape(TAFepisode)85.png Escape(TAFepisode)86.png Escape(TAFepisode)87.png Escape(TAFepisode)88.png Escape(TAFepisode)89.png Escape(TAFepisode)90.png Escape(TAFepisode)91.png Escape(TAFepisode)92.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1992 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Escape! And Other Thomas Stories (1994, US) Category:Escape! And Other Thomas Stories (August 17, 1994) Full Category:Saved From Scrap (1998, US) Category:Saved From Scrap (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Edward The Really Useful Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:Edward The Really Useful Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (December 23, 2003) Full Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (2008, US) Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (March 4, 2008) Full